Freak on a leash
by SnoochieBoochie
Summary: A oneshot song fic using the korn song freak on a leash... rated M for bad stuff wich make it good. Orihime has been a prisoner in Las Noches for 2 years, what hapeneds when Aizen stops protecting her?


Something takes a part of me

Something takes a part of me

Something lost and never seen

The orange haired girl began to squirm as her vision blurred from tears and became encompassed with only a blue head of hair as she felt multiple soft nips at her neck and his hands traveled along her body with an undeniable ravenous hunger for flesh. She knew this was coming, after the two times already that the Espeda had visited her in her small room in Las Noches, but she was still not prepared for him.

Orihime had been locked up in Las Noches for the past two years, and her stay had been far from enjoyable. When she first arrived her duties had been sparse and slowly diminished in numbers. She was usually summoned by Aizen once every month or two.

After two long years she had began to think that Las Noches wasn't such a bad place and after two long hard years, she began to hope once again, and dream of living back on earth, or at least comfortably here.

Every time I start to believe

Something's raped and taken from me

But ever since news spread to all the arrancar that Ichigo had come to save her, all hell broke loose for her.

Her being attacked by the two young arrancar was just the beginning. GrimmJow had saved her that day and much to her dismay he didn't let her forget it.

When Ichigo began to affectively start killing off Espeda Aizen decided on a little payback. If Ichigo managed to retrieve Orihime in one piece, Aizen decided to make it official that any Espeda or arrancar could do as they pleased with her during the night.

Ulquiorra was a somewhat nice Espeda. He was cold and calculating, but had began to show a bit of affection towards Orihime these past years, so much so that Orihime even decided to class his as a friend due to his niceness.

Life's got to always be messing with me

Can't they chill and let me be free?

However Ulquiorra was the first to turn on her. She found out quickly that he was nice to her not on orders but because of his affections for her, and being an Espeda his affections were shown to Orihime in a somewhat vile manner. Within minutes of Aizen's order Ulquiorra stormed into her room and stripped her and raped her in the ass.

By the time the hour was over Orihime finally, after two years, understood why this man became a hollow. He was crewel and torturous. Not only did he steal a precious thing from her, but also left cuts that would scar and bruises that would last weeks.

But there was to be no such luck for Orihime. By the second day since the announcement Nnoitra busted her door open and forced himself into her quivering mouth. Rapidity pounding into her skull until he relived himself in her.

Can't I take away all this pain?

I try to every night all in vain, in vain.

That day passed and the halls were filled with nothing but the sound of the redhead's sobs. But by the next night Ulquiorra walked into her room and placed a tray of food on her table as she cradled herself in a corner.

He urged her to eat emotionlessly, ignoring the previous encounter he shared with her before leaving her to sob. After a few minutes she felt the telltale signs of an Espeda reitsu walking the familiar paths to her room. He began to shake briefly as she feared the approach of GrimmJow Jaguerjaques.

She fumbled to her feet and ran to her patter of food. A roast chicken was placed in the middle as well as a glass of red wine and a bread roll. Orihime ignored the pleasant meal and quickly gulped down the wine and searched for the knife.

A few seconds later Orihime couldn't help but notice the reitsu getting stronger as he neared her room.

She reined her reitsu into control and tried to hide it before running and hiding in her closet. Fear laced her body as she herd the footsteps stop in front of her door. She gathered up all her courage and with a single swift motion swiped her wrist with the knife.

Sometimes I cannot take this place

Sometimes it's my life I can't taste.

She begged Ichigo would understand, that he would want her to keep her last part of innocence before she died without having it ripped away by such a savage man as GrimmJow. She begged he would understand and not hold it against her that his efforts had been in vain.

Slowly a small pile of blood began to well in her lap as he wrist pooled out blood. She could imagine GrimmJow standing in the doorway of her room looking for her. But at the smell of blood he ran to the cupboard and smashed open the doors.

Tears began to pour from Orihime's eyes when she finally looked up to see his deep blue eyes focused on her, and the deep creases in his brow as he thought.

Roughly he pulled her from her hiding area and placed her harshly on her bed. He ripped her skirt and in dismay Orihime's eyes went wide when she considered if GrimmJow could be into necrophilia. She began to quiver as she began to slip out of consciousness.

Everything when black and she was only vaguely aware of GrimmJow's reitsu.

Sometimes I cannot feel my face

You'll never see me fall from grace.

Her eyes shot open the drowsiness still possessing the majority of her body, by the harsh impact of GrimmJow's hand colliding with her face woke her form her stupor.

"Don't let them win woman," the strong commanding voice of the blue haired man interrupted her minds daze.

She shook her head free of the clouds that plagued her mind and looked down to her bleeding wrist to see it bandaged with material from her skirt. She began to calm a bit, "why are you helping me?" she whispered to the only person she though would never help her. But once again she had to be mistaken, the same as she was with Ulquiorra. Any form of hope in this godforsaken place was obliterated, no matter how small the hope may be.

"Because I'm not into fucking dead chicks," GrimmJow started harshly without looking in her eyes before he pulled off her dress to reveal her naked form to him. "W-w-what?" the imprisoned and abused girl begged as the older man slid his hands between her legs at an antagonizing, slow pace. The blue haired man ignored her quivering as his slender fingers slowly made there way up her thighs, "you cant take my final piece of sanity away, you've taken everything, let me keep this!" she begged and she began to sob.

His hand began to quiver on her skin, she began to revolt at the thought of the man getting some sick pleasure from her cries, "NO!!" she screamed as she kicked him away and ripped at the bandages at her wrist to kill herself. Her nails slipped into the crevice she had made with the knife and she pulled.

GrimmJow's steady hands pulled both wrists together and above her head to stop her from doing any damage to herself, "your no use dead woman," he said his eyes stuck to her figure instead of her face.

Something takes a part of me

You and I were meant to be.

His fingers stopped snaking up her thighs when he reached her womanhood. The man took a small breath as the woman sobbed uncontrollably as she lay helpless beneath him.

GrimmJow's fingers began to pump into her. Her sobs continued and her cries stayed erratic knowing that her last piece of innocence was going to be taken from her.

After a few minutes her sobs stopped and she stopped struggling, her legs had also become moist enough for GrimmJow to work with. Her tears constantly flowed as she tried to take her mind way from Las Noches, to think away, back to her friends, Ichigo, Rukia and Tsatsuki

A hard offending object broke her train of thought when it placed itself before her opening.

She began to sob again as she remembered that this man was going to steal her last remaining virginity. Long gone was her mouth and ass, but now her true womanhood was at stake.

She began to quiver as the man slowly pushed himself inside her, inch by inch slowly making his way into her so the pace didn't rip her to shreds.

She was surprised at his gentleness with her. It didn't change the fact she was appalled that he was rapping her, she still cried and sobbed and thought of home distraught and wallowing in self-pity.

She refused to look up at the man raping her, but just to the side until she stopped shaking and crying and just lay there prone like a corpse.

After minutes were her breathing slowed down GrimmJow stopped pushing himself into her. He placed a rough hand on her face and turned her to look at him. Her eyes slowly focused and met his. She blinked at him and he broke out of his daze and forced a kiss on her lips.

A cheep fuck for me to lay

Something takes a part of me.

But still she just lay there as he kissed her. After a minute of getting no response from his kiss he started roughly pounding into her once again but more feverously. His kissed moved from her lips down her neck until her vision bas blurred with tears and blue hair.

He softly nipped her skin as he moved his mouth along her flesh.

Since her onslaught of rapes started no one kissed her, her mouth was forced on Nnoitra but it wasn't exactly a kiss. Orihime didn't notice this until she was lying alone in the infirmary that night.

"Aizen wants you in the throne room girl," Ulquiorra stated from the doorway. Like a machine she stood and slowly followed Ulquiorra out of the room until she met the familiar doorway to Aizen's throne room.

"Welcome, Orihime," came the familiar bone chilling voice of the leader of Las Noches, "I take it you now understand how much I actually protected you here in Las Noches, so you can see why I would relinquish your protection, after your friends ignored my hospitality and broke into our home uninvited,"

Orihime kept her eyes downcast, "so this is my punishment for having my friends come save me? I'm to be raped every night?" Orihime couldn't help but realize that she didn't feel emotional; she was stuck in a limbo of emotions that made her numb to everything.

Feeling like a freak on a leash

You wanna see the light.

"Yes, but not only that, your innocence is a wonder to me Orihime," Aizen said in a scary tone that made her skin crawl. Aizen stood from his throne and stepped towards her, "I ordered that anything could happen to you, but I also ordered that no one took your most precious and, conventional virginity, that I wanted to myself. Now I take it my men have kept there word?" Aizen said looking at nothing but Orihime.

Her eyes went wide for a moment before her eyes looked up at the crowd of Espeda and arrancar around the throne room. Her eyes settled on GrimmJow's bright blue eyes. He was looking solely at her his eyes filled with sorrow.

She couldn't help but think that his rape, in some twisted way, was for her own good. "Well?" Aizen asked again standing scarily close to her.

She stared at his feet, "sir, I have had horrible things done to me on your order… but in that respect I am still innocent in that respect," she lied her spirit seemed to shake. She couldn't understand why she was protecting a man who took her last piece of innocence form her last night, but she couldn't let him nor anyone be handed over to Aizen, at least GrimmJow showed some affection last night when non of her other rapists did.

"Good"

Orihime fought once again as Aizen overpowered the smaller woman until she was once again naked beneath a man for the second time in 12 hours. The man was viciously scratching her as he ripped off articles of her clothing as she cried. She couldn't help but find herself constantly looking back at GrimmJow who had long since planted his eyes on the floor and began to shake in anger.

Aizen's assault stopped for a moment, which he used to begin to strip himself in front of his subordinates. Orihime found herself begging GrimmJow silently to help her, not knowing why he, out off all the heartless bastards here would help, but she found courage when she looked at him.

Feeling like I have no release

So do I

His eyes looked up at her just before Aizen began to descend on her for his final attack on her body. His blue eyes glistened dangerously in hate and anger as he took a step towards her, no doubt in her mind to aid her.

Her eyes went wide as she saw Ulquiorra unsheathe his sward to stop GrimmJow, sensing his desire.

"I wont have anyone else die helping me," Orihime whispered to herself

"What was that girl?" Aizen asked ask he licked his bottom lip and came down towards her naked body.

She turned to look at the man on top of her and in a blink of an eye she kicked him off her, propelling him into the air. "Get off me!!" she screamed.

She raised her hands to her hairclips and screamed, "Santen Kesshun! I repel thee!" she screamed and raised her hand to GrimmJow and Ulquiorra. Hinagiku Biagon and Lily shot out to GrimmJow and blocked Ulquiorra's attack and warned GrimmJow of his enemy's presence.

Next she spun around and raised her hand to Aizen, who was standing up to face Orihime. Before he could notice what had happened Orihime screamed out, "Koten Zanshun, I repel thee!" Orihime called and Tsubaki shot out towards Aizen and killed him before he could even widen his eyes in shock.

Orihime turned around to see arrancar and Espeda run towards her swards drawn in attack. She raised her hand once again and Tsubaki spun around and shot through the crowd and killed every one of the enemy hollow forms.

Within minutes, the whole higher level of hollows in Las Noches was killed until only GrimmJow remained.

Through the carnage of dead bodies the single form of Orihime standing amongst the smoke and debris, lit up only by the light from her shun shun rikka returning to safety. GrimmJow couldn't help but stare in owe at her before he finally walked towards the woman.

He raised the spare set of clothes Aizen had placed on the floor at the base of his throne and handed it to the young woman.

They prepared in silence before GrimmJow opened a portal to earth in silence. "Are you coming with me?" Orihime asked emotionlessly looking out to her home, her eyes glistening lightly with hope and fear.

He nodded, "I'm your captive woman, the Shinigami will be there to arrest me as soon as I get there, and they'll want your report too… Tell them everything," she nodded and stepped into the portal knowing that he would be killed for rape and countless accounts of murder.

As predicted within seconds Shinigami came armed and ready. Ichigo ran to Orihime who merely silenced him with a hand.

"No harm should become this man Shinigami," every looked taken back, even GrimmJow, "he saved my life, and thanks to him, Las Noches has been destroyed," everyone stared in disbelief, besides GrimmJow who just stared at the woman apologetically, knowing how wrongly he'd done this woman who was saving his life.

"That's impossible," Ichigo butted in dumbstruck to his friend.

"Check for yourself," was all she said.

"Miss Inoue, he is an Espeda, we must arrest him for know, and get both of you to Soul Society statements, to clarify the proceedings that happened in Las Noches," spoke the Lieutenant Renji.

Both Orihime and GrimmJow nodded. Everyone started to talk between themselves and ignore the pair for a moment. "No one needs to know what happened between us," Orihime said briefly looking up at the blue haired man.

He merely nodded, "thank you… Orihime-sama"

The pair were lead off bound by Shinigami officers as a scout team went to search Las Noches.

Orihime knew she could never fully understand GrimmJow, but she did understand that he had wronged her badly, but he had also given her the courage to destroy Aizen himself, and countless other dangerous threats, he had also taken her virginity before Aizen could rip it from her, he also helped her escape and stopped her from killing herself. She thought she could forgive him one day.

GrimmJow was still dumbstruck that this petite woman had covered for him twice in this one day already, and therefore saved his life twice when he was willing to die, and after what he had done to the girl.

As they walked through the portal to soul society, they both decided. Life is a fucked up place no matter how you look at it.

How many times have I felt diseased?

Nothing in my life is free... is free


End file.
